1. Field
The disclosure relates to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to organic light emitting display panel including spacers, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters, and/or characters using light generated by combinations of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic light emitting layer. The OLED device may have several advantages such as wide viewing angle, high response time, thinness, and low power consumption. Thus, the OLED device may be widely employed in various electrical and electronic devices. The OLED device has rapidly developed as one of the most promising display devices.